G13
by tobiluvswaffles
Summary: Random lit project i decided to upload to here. its titled G-13 because thats litterealy the assignment name. just me modifying a chapter from the book eleventh grade burns. any way. yeah.


_i do not own The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. that belongs to Heather Brewer. i just altered it. its a school thing i have to do for lit and haven't uploaded anything on here in a while so i thought "hey why not" but yeah. it doesn't belong to me._

T**h**e **C**h**r**o**n**i**c**l**e**s **o**f **V**l**a**d**i**m**i**r **T**o**d**: **E**l**e**v**e**n**t**h **G**r**a**d**e** B**u**r**n**s

**C**h**a**p**t**e**r** 1**:** A **S**l**a**y**e**r**'**s **R**e**s**o**l**v**e**.

Original story by: Heather Brewer

**Added sentences' by: Rachel Morris (****G-13****)**

The vampire spun around, a wild, unhinged look in his eye. **Those wild blood shot eyes holding hate and contempt for the person attacking him. **He lunged forward but the slayer skillfully dodged his blow, delivering a hard roundhouse kick to the creatures throat. **the surprised look in the vampires eyes gave the slayer a strange sense of satisfaction.**the vampire fell to the ground, coughing, choking on its own blood. **more feelings of satisfaction flooded the slayers eyes, watching his victim fall writing in pain.** the slayer could have killed the beast a half hour ago. **it was one of the easier tasks he had been given.** but this wasn't about ridding the world of another abominations (thought that was definitely the end goal). **it was never about ridding the world from those blood sucking fiends, for joss.** it was about a slayer needing to release pent up hostility and cleanse himself of all his clouded thoughts. **all of his muddy, foggy, bog filled thoughts.**

thoughts that were now perfectly clear. **oh so beautifully clear.**

those blood sucking _things _could not be trusted**. they were monsters with vile habits that could never ever be trusted.** not even when they donned the mask of a relatively normal teenager. **like so many do.** not even when they claim to be your friend. **like some will try. **especially when they use their insidious powers to gain your trust and get you to reveal secrets that even those closest to you didn't know. **like an unbearable amount do.** especially when their name was Vladimir Tod. **Like only one was.**

joss was done playing games. **even with that scum bag Vlad.** with Vlad's face planted firmly in the forefront of his imagination, he slipped a sliver tipped wooden stake from his back pack and approached the vampire on the ground with an eager step. **a slow, but eager step, watching the fear pass over the vile mosquito's face as he saw the stake**. he whispered "For you, Cecile," and thrust the stake forward, before the beast could draw a single breath. **the single breath that would have been its last**. blood-hot, slick, so deep red that it appeared black in the moon light- poured out over his hands. **it empowered joss and gave him the feeling of accomplishment he craved so much. **the nameless vampire fell still. **that haunting stillness of death.**

joss straightened his shoulders, triumphantly. **triumphant over his thoughts and the demonic mosquito.**

from his backpack he withdrew a cell phone and hit number two on speed dial. **a generic telephone ring sounded. **when the voice on the other end answered, he said, "this is joss, I need a cleanup on the ocean side of Russian Gulch State Park, the target is secure. am I cleared to move onto my next objection?" **any tone infliction that would have given away how joss was feeling was kept out of his voice.**

when the voice on the other end answered in the affirmative joss hung up the phone. **not taking the conversation any further. **there was no need to continue the conversation. **not when neither cared about how the other's family was. **there was no need for small talk. **not one bit**

all that mattered was that he was going back to Bathory. **back to Vladimir Tod.**

and this time, he would walk away with no regrets. **None what so ever.**


End file.
